Trouble In Albion
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: It's been five years since Arthur died, and Gwen is out with her children when she see's a light from the Lake Of Avalon, could it be Arthur? Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.
1. Where They Are Now

Queen Guinevere was walking through Camelot with her twins, Ygraine and Tom, when there was a glow erupting from an area in the woods.

Startled, Gwen ran to the windows and saw that it was coming from where Merlin had told the Lake Of Avalon.

"Ygraine, Tom" said Gwen and her children ran to her.

"Go and get Grandpa Gaius, tell them mummy and uncles have gone to the Lake Of Avalon" said Gwen.

"Yes mummy" said Ygraine and she took her brother's hand and they ran to the Physicians chambers while Gwen went to get Sirs Leon and Percival.

* * *

"So, do you think what Merlin told is true?" asked Leon and they rode hard through the woods to get the Lake.

"That one day, Arthur will rise to protect his kingdom once again?" asked Gwen.

"Yes" said Leon.

"With all my heart" said Gwen as she slowed her horse down as they arrived at the lake.

To see four motionless figures lying at the lake side.


	2. Lancelot

Gwen, Leon and Percival quickly climbed down from their horses and ran to the four motionless figures.

Percival kneeled down beside Sir Lancelot and pressed two fingers against his neck.

"He has a pulse" said Percival while Gwen checked her brother's and husbands and Leon checked Gwaine.

"They all have a pulse. Percival, I want you to go and get Gaius and bring him here" said Gwen.

"And should Merlin be told?" asked Percival.

"Not yet, anyway, he has a link with the link, he would have felt it and would already be on his way here from King Harold's Kingdom" said Gwen. Percival nodded and got on his horse and rode away.

An hour later, Gwen and Leon had the four sleeping me away from the lake and lying side by side. Gaius turned up with Percival and her children. Tied to his horse was a cart.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"Percival said you needed help" said Ygraine as she looked at the men.

"Gaius, apparently that prophecy has come to pass" said Gwen while Tom leaned over and looked at Arthur.

"Is that Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, that is your father, Arthur Pendragon" said Gwen while Gaius leaned down and looked at Arthur.

Fifteen minutes later, he leaned back from Gwaine and said "Their perfectly healthy."

Everyone got a fright when Lancelot shot up, gasping and looked around widely.

"Where am I?" asked Lancelot, his voice croaky and weak. Leon pushed Lancelot down slowly and Lancelot focused on Leon.

"Leon?" he asked.

"Yes, welcome back my friend" smiled Leon.

"But I died, I died, how am I back?" asked Lancelot.

"We need to ask Merlin" said Gwen and Lancelot looked over at her.

"Your Queen" said Lancelot.

"Yes, you've been dead a long time, Sir Lancelot" said Gwen.

"Well it be dark when we get back to Camelot?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, Gwen" said Leon.

"Get Lancelot on your horse, we'll get Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur on to the Cart, Tom will ride with Gaius, Ygraine will ride with me and we need to get into the castle before anyone wakes up" said Gwen.

Leon climbed onto his horse and had Percival helped Lancelot up, who grasped Leon with his weak arms. Percival then carried the other three onto the cart before climbing his horse and leading the way back to the castle.


	3. Elyan

Gwen, Gaius, Leon and Percival sneak Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur to Merlin's guest chambers, where his mother sleeps or Gaius when he can't return to his chambers, or when young magicians come to Camelot so it contained has many beds as needed at any given moments.

Now it had four beds. Lancelot walked over to a bed and rested against the back board.

Percival, one by one, lay Arthur, Elyan and Gwaine on the other beds. Gaius sat on the same bed as Lancelot and started to ask him questions.

Ygraine and Tom could only stare at Arthur, searching for similarities between themselves and their father.

There was sudden change of breathing from Elyan and Gwen ran over to him. Elyan's eyes snapped open and he stared at his sister.

"Gwen" he smiled.

"Hello, dear brother" smiled Gwen, "Your back from the dead."

"I am? How long?" asked Elyan, groaning as he sat up. He looked around and saw Lancelot sitting on the bed next to him, staring at him, Gaius, Percival and Leon looking staring at him. Gwaine and Arthur, lying on beds, and two kids running towards him.

The girl jumped on the bed.

"Your uncle Elyan, aren't you?" she asked while her twin brother climbed onto the bed.

"Uncle Elyan?" asked Elyan, looking at Gwen.

"Brother, meet your niece, Ygraine, and nephew, Tom" smiled Gwen.

"Arthur's?" asked Elyan.

"No, Merlins, of course there Arthur's" said Gwen.

"Merlin! Where is Merlin?" asked Lancelot.

"The Court Sorcerer is away on a mission, and should be on his way soon" said Gwen.

"Merlin's Court Sorcerer, wow, a lot has changed" said Elyan and Lancelot smiled.

"Yes, Gwaine and Arthur are still to wake up" said Gwen.

"Meaning?" asked Elyan.

"They died. But should wake up soon, hopefully Merlin gets back before Arthur wakes up. He better explain this" said Gwen.

"Uncle Merlin is in trouble isn't he?" asked Tom, making everyone laugh.


	4. Gwaine

Queen Guinevere Pendragon sat in her Court Sorcerer's spare room, lighting brushing her daughters blonde hair as Princess Ygraine Pendragon hummed. Her son, Prince Thomas "Tom" Pendragon sat talking to his undead uncle, Sir Elyan. Her Physician was talking to undead knight, Sir Lancelot. Sir Percival and Sir Leon were outside, in the courtyard to wait for the Court Sorcerer when the Queen recieved a message from the white Dragon that he was on his way back, about to enter the lower towns.

The door swung open and her Court Sorcerer ran into the room just as a groan echoed from Gwaine's bed.

"It's true" whispered Merlin before he ran to Gwaine's bed, alongside Gaius. Percival and Leon wanted to laugh at Lancelot's and Elyan's face.

The changes in Merlin were obvious.

He was no longer the innocent farm boy servant to Prince/King Arthur, he was now the hardened Court Sorcerer to the Queen.

"Gwaine, can you hear me?" asked Merlin, grabbing onto Gwaine's head on both sides.

Gwaine groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Merlin?" he whispered before sitting up right, shock on his face at the fact Merlin is still holding on.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at everyone, from Arthur still sleeping to aged Percival and Leon.

"You died" said Gaius as he began to check Gwaine's life signs.

"Died, as in actually died?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, I held you as you took your last breath" said Percival.

"Wow, so, what's changed?" asked Gwaine.

"From what I have gathered, everything" commented Lancelot, still staring at Merlin.

"Well, you've been dead longest, so everything will have changed for you" said Merlin, looking over at Lancelot, but Gwaine just noticed something and grabbed Merlin to face him again.

"Have you got gold in your eyes?" he asked, Merlin smiled.

"That is what happens when you are allowed to use magic freely" he replied.


	5. Arthur

"So, I was right in assuming you had magic?" whispered Gwaine, staring right into Merlin's eyes.

"Yes, I was born with it" smiled Merlin.

"Does Arthur know?" asked Gwaine.

"He died, the same day as you. I don't know how much he would remember but he did find out" smiled Merlin, sadness pouring into his eyes.

"I remember everything but dying" said Gwaine.

"Same" called Lancelot and Elyan from their beds. Merlin shook his head and climbed of Gwaine's bed and stood back. He stared at Gwaine.

"I'm glad your back" smiled Merlin, and he looked at Lancelot and Elyan.

The others nodded with him. Ygraine looked smiled and saw something.

Her Daddy's breathing was different, the kind Tom does when he's faking sleep.

"Daddy's awake" she called and saw a frown appear on Arthur's head.

"Is he?" asked Gwen and the all looked at Arthur who, having given up listening in on their conversation, sat up.

"How long were we gone?" he asked. Gwen smiled and answered.

"Five years."

"Okay, what's changed, apart from the fact that I'm a father, and Merlin is Court Sorcerer?" asked Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan leaned forward.

"Erm, I became the ruler of Albion, mother to twins, Thomas, Tom for short and Ygraine. Merlin is Court Warlock, Leon and Percival share head of the Knights duty and that's about it" said Gwen. Arthur shook his head.

"Okay, does anyone else know that we are back?"

"Trust you to wake up and take command" snorted Leon but everyone ignored him.

"Nope, just me, Merlin, Leon, Percival and Gaius" said Gwen.

"Let's keep it that way" smiled Arthur, "I know why we returned, a little Avalon Guardian called Freya told me."


End file.
